1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to camera bodies, and in particular, to a camera body including a mechanical shutter unit.
2. Background Art
International Publication No. 2010/029731 discloses a camera body including a shutter unit. The camera body disclosed in International Publication No. 2010/029731 is a so-called mirrorless camera without reflex mirror for directing incident light to a finder.